Belle'a Gift
by Luna Ace
Summary: Post Game In front of him she stood, she was several inches shorter than him. Her long brown hair fell behind her, and instead of the garb she once wore, she wore a white dress.


**Belle's Gift**

_**A Sword of Mana Fan fiction**_

_**By: Luna Ace**_

_**Summery: [Post Game] In front of him she stood, she was several inches shorter than him. Her long brown hair fell behind her, and instead of the garb she once wore, she wore a white dress.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_It is said long ago that many woman, young and old have served their time on this great planet just to be sacrifice to the Mana tree. They lost love ones, family and even friends. Yet, this is a story were a young hero, whose lost to much to just give up on his heart alone. It all began years ago in the fortress of The Dark Lord. Her name was Amanda. She was his first love._

_Yet, a year he hadn't known that he and his friends were apart of something bigger. Something grand. And, then he escaped from the Dark Lord, with the help of his best friend, Willy. Willy was a year older than him. He was a bit reckless, and had always tried his hardest to get free of the Dark Lord. But, when push came to shove he sacrificed himself to let the other go. And, now they were both free. Free to chose whatever life they wanted._

_But, he wanted her. The only probably was she became apart of the Mana tree. The only tree that gave life to every tree and creature on the planet. Yet, he never gave up. Not one bit. Of course, other women had fawned over him. He had dated other woman. But, he had grown close to her. In his mind, nothing would compare to her._

_He remembered their last night together, under the full moon in Jadd. Even though she was determined to defeat Julius, she seemed sad. She would never tell him, that she cared way to deeply. Nor would she would acknowledge the fact that they had created a close bond._

_

* * *

_

He woke up early the next day in the old shack just right outside of Topple. He dreamed of her again last night. It was always the same dream, where they were under the moon lit sky saying that they were in the final stretch of their adventure. He was still not over Amanda, and they both knew it. But, then instead of them holding hands and saying they were ready to face Julius, she started to vanish and her eyes had become dull.

A knock pulled him back to the present. Many nights have passed like this. And, he was starting to realize that each dream he had, although the same was in fact somewhat different. Every detail changed each time he dreamed the dream. He opened the door as he approached it. He was still groggy and wanted to tell the new comer to go away. But, he stopped as he recognized the woman.

In front of him she stood, she was several inches shorter than him. Her long brown hair fell behind her, and instead of the garb she once wore, she wore a white dress.

"Belle..." he whispered as he threw his arms around her.

The woman smiled softly.. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. It would have been hopeless anyway. I... I need to protect the Mana tree, just like my mother did before me. Or else everything we've gone through would be in vain."

He looked down at her as she was fading away, "I can not be with you as you may know. But there is another. She's in Topple. I hope you find happiness with her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Wes."

And, with that she was gone.

He journeyed to Topple that afternoon. He was still shaken about the whole ordeal. Was it possible for the Children of Mana to look into people's dreams? Or was he just fooling himself. He couldn't find the answer to the question. But, as he entered Topple's Inn. He knew everything would be alright. In the corner of the inn stood a woman with long blond hair and brown eyes, starring straight at him. She smiled softly, and ran towards him.

"Wes! Oh Wes!" she cried.

Somehow he knew that she had been given a second chance of life. And, he decided from that day on that he wouldn't fret about Belle, the Mana girl he knew from his past. Since, his heart would now always belong to this girl who was in his arms: _Amanda_.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... I know this one's shorter than normal, but I've been trying to write something for about two months now. And, I would rather it be original fiction, but I rather work up to that. So, here's some fan fiction from one of my favorite series of games (besides _Harvest Moon_). I hope you guys like it. Constructive Criticism Welcomed. Please R&R!**


End file.
